


Abomination

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't happy about what it is that he craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts), [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts), [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts), [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Fucking bastard of a SuperSEAL! I'm going to kill him," screams Danny as he storms into the Five-0 headquarters.

Chin and Kono glance at each each other with knowing grins. They know what Danny is upset over already since Steve had been kind enough to record the historic event. Turning to Danny, Kono smiles and asks, "What's wrong, Danny? We've told you pineapple is good."

Scowling at the wonder cousins, Danny wags his finger at them and states, "I know. I know you know the abomination that Neanderthal fed me. I know you encouraged him. Do _not_ believe for even one moment that I am or will forgive you for encouraging him."

"Why are you so upset, Danny? You've been craving it and it hasn't made you sick or killed you like you claimed it would. It's perfectly normal for you to want 'strange' things, well strange for you, in your condition," comes the calm reply from Chin.

"It's only because of my condition that I ate that abomination. SuperSEAL is responsible for my condition. Ergo, the Neanderthal animal is responsible for my eating said abomination," Danny snaps back.

Steve had wandered in during the conversation and heard Danny blaming him for Danny eating the 'abomination'. Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and his hands resting on Danny's belly, Steve says with a grin, "It takes two for you to get in your condition and I'm more than willing to take my share of the blame for that. As for the ham and pineapple pizza…you were craving it and it hasn't made you sick. You should be happy about that."

Leaning back against Steve unconsciously, Danny tilts his head to glare and growls, "Happy about eating that abomination? I'm only craving it because your crazy SuperSEAL spawn that I'm carrying wants it! So no, I'm not happy. Why couldn't he want something _normal_ like malasadas? I'd even be happy with shave ice."


End file.
